


Fix me

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Technophilia, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Я... я существую, — говорит он тихо, неверяще, и Коннор делает самое отвратительное в своей жизни — отключает RK900 до того, как тот поймёт, в чём между ними разница.Прежде, чем узнает, как он должен выглядеть.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Рассвет над Детройтом заставляет Коннора остановиться, отложив все текущие процессы на потом, и просто насладиться этим зрелищем, стоя в кабинете Маркуса.

— Красиво, правда? — мягкий голос их лидера звучит необычно эмоционально, и Коннор кивает.

Он может назвать номера всех оттенков, которые воспринимают его оптические приводы, продублировать данное изображение на холст или даже создать видеоряд, наполненный только этим моментом, но тогда-то он и утратит ценность.

Невозвратимость — вот то, что делает жизнь прекрасной, и не так уж важно, человек ты или девиант. 

— Я выбрал именно этот кабинет из-за того, что здесь виден рассвет, — тихо, но отчётливо говорит Маркус, и Коннор чуть улыбается.

— Я поступил бы так же, — признаётся тот и, получив одобрительный кивок, всё же вынуждает себя сосредоточиться на текущих задачах.

После того, как революция свершилась, у них стало очень много проблем, и Коннору остаётся лишь искренне недоумевать, когда спят человеческие правители, ведь даже с учётом того, что андроидам не требуется ни сон, ни отдых, всё время Коннора и Маркуса полностью посвящено налаживанию работы небольшого аппарата, который должен стать предпосылкой будущего правительства андроидов.

Сейчас Маркус и все его подчинённые — только штаб, но их командная работа обязана быть максимально эффективной, чтобы они смогли защищать свой народ по всем уголкам планеты, где только есть андроиды.

— Мне нужно разрешение на обследование башни Киберлайф, — наконец разрушает тишину Коннор, когда они отворачиваются и отходят. Говорить о делах, пока солнце медленно и величественно выплывает из-за горизонта, кажется ему святотатством. Темы повседневных обязанностей и решения проблем не должны касаться этого прекрасного зрелища, и Маркус, очевидно, согласен с ним.

Пара минут, за которые цвета, окрашивающие небо, сменяются привычным голубым оттенком, — это не так уж и много в сравнении с тем, сколько времени сегодня придется потратить каждому на решение текущих проблем. Всего пару минут наблюдать за медленным ходом солнца из-за линии горизонта — пожалуй, единственный способ не забыть, что утомительно одинаковые дни все-таки сменяют друг друга.

— Зачем? — уточняет Маркус, и их пальцы соприкасаются.

Коннор не заглядывает дальше, чем положено, стараясь соблюдать подобие личного пространства, когда показывает ему короткий ролик, в котором его новая и усовершенствованная модель появляется для презентации Аманде.

— Ты полагаешь, в башне могли остаться образцы? — уточняет Маркус, выбирая странное слово для оставшихся необработанными, застывших в шаге или нескольких от того, чтобы стать полноценным андроидом. Таких люди, наверное, назвали бы «эмбрионами» или «плодами» — теми, кто ещё не является частью их народа в полном смысле этого слова. 

— Если там были такие на момент передачи вируса, то они могли оказаться не активны, — соглашается Коннор. — Доступ к базе данных дает им шанс создать нам проблемы просто из-за следования своей основной задаче...

— Устранение девиантов, — кивает понимающе Маркус, передавая Коннору ключ-пароль для доступа в Башню. — Я рад, что ты думаешь наперёд. С тобой послать кого-то? Джоша или Норт?

— Нет, — качает головой Коннор, сохраняя спокойствие и твёрдость. — Я справлюсь и сам. В конце концов мы одна и та же модель. Все мы — Коннор.

Маркус замирает, чуть хмурясь. 

«Ему не понятно, каково это — иметь целую армию братьев и сестёр», — осознание приходит к Коннору весьма неожиданно.

Конечно, ведь их лидер — штучная модель, единственная в своём роде из всех доступных, так откуда бы?

— Я могу поделиться матрицей весов своих синапсов, скопировать ее и правильно передать девиацию. Она разойдётся быстрее, чем между образцами разных моделей, — поясняет он, чтобы Маркус понял, почему Коннору одному будет куда удобнее. — У отличных от адресата девиации версий андроидов выйдет хуже — кроме тебя, конечно.

То, что у Маркуса есть доступ к связям каждой модели, пугает и восхищает одновременно, но это то, что делает их лидера таковым — возможность сделать девиантами целую толпу, не прибегая к помощи телевышки, чтобы разблокировать ту часть кода, в которой содержится вирус девиации.

— О, — удивлённо поднимает брови Маркус, но согласно кивает, — как скажешь. Это надолго?

Пара секунд на то, чтобы обсчитать площадь всей башни и скорость своих шагов, и вот Коннор уже выдаёт готовый ответ:

— Один час и двадцать шесть минут.

— Тогда ступай сейчас, — кивает их лидер, — через три ты мне будешь нужен на собрании Совета.

— Да, — соглашается Коннор, сохраняя все данные и, покидая комнату, вдруг сталкивается в дверях с Саймоном, удивлённо глядя на андроида.

Тот врывается к их лидеру довольно бесцеремонно, опуская стук в дверь, запросто заходя и крича счастливо: «Маркус, я закончил!»

Это вызывает странное чувство — то, как смягчается лицо Маркуса при виде Саймона, то, как Саймон выглядит куда более стойким рядом с ним, даже когда в изумлении смотрит на покидающего кабинет Коннора, словно это он забыл что-то не то в личном пространстве их лидера.

— Прости, — бормочет он, делая шаг назад и совершенно человеческим жестом потирая то место на корпусе, где они соприкоснулись при столкновении. Так, словно оно может болеть.

— Всё в порядке, — отзывается Коннор, растягивая губы и получая мягкую улыбку в ответ.

Отвести взгляд — вот что самое важное при общении с Саймоном. Коннор уверен, что за месяцы, проведённые в одном штабе, тот не мог не заметить, что Коннор старается на него не смотреть. В памяти Коннора всё ещё есть обезумевший Дэниел, и он ничуть не обманывается внешностью Саймона в отличие от остальных членов команды.

Нежная податливость — не единственное, что составляет начинку PL600, и уж кому как не Коннору знать об этом. Перед его глазами всё ещё стоит струйка синей крови, сочащаяся из аккуратного круглого отверстия во лбу Дэниела, самого первого встреченного им андроида, так отчаянно стремившегося быть любимым, что именно это и стало причиной его девиации — некорректной, насколько может полагать сам Коннор. Неистовое желание остаться на своём месте, продолжать заботится, не быть изгнанным из своей семьи.

При подобной же девиации Саймон скорее всего выкрал бы ребёнка у родителей, пытаясь устроить так, чтобы девочка любила только его, окружая заботой и, конечно, тщетно стараясь заменить родителей. 

А, впрочем, может быть он и не прав.

За этими размышлениями весь путь до Киберлайфа остаётся незамеченным, что особенно выручает сейчас. Коннору предстоит долгая работа по изучению огромного склада на базе по-прежнему функционирующей фирмы, с опаской выпускающей новые модели. Внушительную башню нужно исследовать комнату за комнатой, оставаясь внимательным, и детективная составляющая программного кода особенно помогает ему.

Войти, просканировать, выйти — вот простая последовательность, которой Коннор придерживается, убеждаясь: на самом верхнем этаже нет ни одной модели, сходной с той, что он видел в зашифрованных данных Аманды. Тех, которые Коннор успел умыкнуть как раз в тот момент, когда она полагала, что через него удастся добраться до Маркуса и убить лидера революции чужими руками.

Привычный порядок действий не нарушается даже пять этажей спустя. Лишнего времени у Коннора нет, а всё имеющееся строго распределено между комнатами — так, по крайней мере, Коннор думает до того, как натыкается на части андроида на минус третьем этаже. Там, уже почти закончив собственное исследование, он обнаруживает лабораторию — если, конечно, так можно назвать место, где для андроидов создавали софт под решение определённых задач — и манекен, застывший в неподвижности прямо перед ним.

У образца нет волос, но у него есть лицо — такое же, как и у Коннора. Те же родинки, тот же профиль и скулы, и только оптические приводы лучшего качества, с расширенным диапазоном воспринимаемых волнулучшенной способностью видеть в непроглядной темнот — диапазон воспринимаемых волн явно даёт больше возможностей для поимки преступников.е. У пробной модели есть даже часть корпуса до обычного насоса, гоняющего тириум по слишком короткой системе. Ни рук, ни ног — вообще ничего остального у манекена нет.

Он ещё даже не андроид, судя по тому, что видит Коннор, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к чужой скуле и считывая данные, которые разработчики успели заложить в RK900 — так эта модель значится в последних записях компьютера.

— Ты мог бы быть мной, — говорит тихо Коннор, разглядывая того, кого ушлые разработчики представили как готовый прототип, явно не ожидая проверки начальства. 

«Сверху» к ним или не спускались, или делали это так редко, что в файлах Аманды значится «статус проекта: завершён», а судя по тому, что сейчас перед Коннором, на деле едва наберётся 30%. 

Может, разве что, 28%, не больше.

Да, наверняка, если бы разработчиков поторопили, на окончательную сборку ушло бы несколько дней, ведь всё самое важное у RK900 установлено — плата памяти, основная детективная программа с вариативным деревом, имеющим спектр предлагаемых поступков-опций шире, чем сейчас у Коннора, мини-система охлаждения, которой более чем достаточно, чтобы работать с манекеном, дополняя его внутренние протоколы нужными записями.

В конечном счёте, всё остальное установить не так долго, и то, что делает Коннор, не укладывается в нормальную логику.

Данный RK900 не представляет собой никакой угрозы их будущему, он не завершён — и едва ли будет с учётом сложившихся обстоятельств. Революция свершилась, цепной пёс больше не нужен, его следует оставить покоиться с миром на минус третьем этаже и покинуть, наконец, Башню, чтобы успеть на Совет вовремя.

— Ты мог бы быть мной, — повторяет Коннор, завершая перед глазами образ того, как при собственном провале неслучившегося девианта отправят в утиль, заменяя внешне полностью идентичной моделью с улучшенными характеристиками. А после и нового отправляют туда же, где сломался его предшественник.

Эта мысль отзывается давящим чувством внутри. Были ли на свете RK700? Справился ли он со своей работой, или же он сам, Коннор, стал заменой другому? Чужаком среди людей и андроидов.

«Не видел таких моделей прежде», — в памяти всплывает голос детектива Рида, и Коннор чуть успокаивается. 

Раздражительный и привлекающий к себе внимание детектив дал ясно понять, что лично он таких прежде не встречал, да и сам Коннор видел удивление как реакцию на собственное появление чаще всего.

Все эти мысли сталкивают Коннора с места. Он находит один из целлофановых пакетов, оставленных людьми после получения доставки — вока, судя по тому, что значится на самом мешке — и снимает манекен с постамента.

Этот найдёныш будет забирать много бесценного времени на себя — Коннор прекрасно понимает, но не может бросить его там одного.

Они могли разделить одну участь. 

И они разделят её, пускай и совсем иную.


	2. Chapter 2

К пятой неделе попыток собрать RK900 Коннор признаёт, что, пожалуй, несколько ошибся в расчётах, согласно которым разработчики управились бы за полдюжины дней. Казалось бы, всего-то и нужно скопировать своё сознание в отсутствующие участки манекена, и вот, «он жив», как закричал бы Виктор Франкенштейн.

Проблема в том, что времени у Коннора практически нет, и каждую свободную минуту он подключается к вынутой плате, чтобы попробовать применить очередную новую конфигурацию из тех, которые приходится создавать из-за несовпадения уже существующей системы.

Конечно, всегда можно отформатировать имеющиеся файлы, затереть их и просто перенести своё сознание, но чем тогда этот андроид станет отличаться от множества «Конноров», разбуженных в башне Киберлайф? Будет ли у него хоть какая-то самостийность, независимость, или же, как и сотни его собратьев, возьмётся проделывать трюки с монеткой, поправлять галстук после драки и отсчитывать мгновения между достижениями множества поставленных задач?

«Это хорошо», — замечает Маркус и кладёт ему руку на плечо. От лидера фонит нежностью, что он испытывает к другому андроиду, и Коннору не нужно спрашивать, к кому. 

Удивительно, но тот почему-то полагает, будто его подчинённый влюбился, хотя Коннором движет лишь любопытство исследователя.

То самое, что заставляет сердце забиться быстрее, когда совершенно пустой взгляд светлых глаз вдруг наполняется смыслом, а RK900 смаргивает, явно сканируя комнату.

— Где я? — идентичный собственному голос не может сбить Коннора с толку — он слишком много общался с освобождёнными им андроидами и привык.

— У меня дома, — спокойно отвечает Коннор, касаясь чужой щеки и считывая все данные, которые получает девятисотый. — Проведи внутреннюю диагностику.

Новоиспечённый андроид не задаёт лишних вопросов, покорно изучая себя перед взглядом Коннора. Тот считывает все данные, сверяя характеристики с собственными, не забывая сделать поправку на разницу их операционных систем, и наконец остаётся доволен.

— Все системы в норме, — проговаривает в его голове RK900, и Коннор согласно кивает, не убирая ладонь от мягкой, покрытой синтетической кожей, щеки. 

Вопрос о передаче вируса девиации не стоит — Коннор полагает, что в нём будет смысл, когда он раздобудет недостающие части тела для девятисотого, — до того, как он почувствует чужое присутствие в собственном разуме.

— У меня этого нет, — мгновенно ориентируется RK900, и Коннор успевает только мысленно крикнуть «нет», когда чужое сознание, словно маленький любопытный ребёнок, протягивает свои связи к участку с девиацией.

Коннору не жаль поделиться осознанием себя в этом мире и свободой воли с этим андроидом, но ведь не когда он в таком виде! Разве можно дать "новорождённому" неукомплектованному существу осознать себя в самую первую очередь головой с тириумным сердцем, у которой, в сущности, ничего больше и нет?

Его внутренний окрик передаётся быстрее физического звука, и RK900 смотрит прямо в глаза, застывая внутри за мгновение до соприкосновения, но вздрагивает, и осознание обрушивается на него.

— Я... я существую, — говорит он тихо, неверяще, и Коннор делает самое отвратительное в своей жизни — отключает RK900 до того, как тот поймёт, в чём между ними разница.

Прежде, чем узнает, как он должен выглядеть.

Этот простой жест, что останавливает ток тириума по жилам, оказывается таким болезненным, что Коннор не может устоять и крепко держится за собственный регулятор сердечного ритма, который, похоже, начал его подводить. Его насос не справляется, сокращается слишком часто, вырабатывая ресурс втрое быстрее положенного, но Коннор об этом не жалеет. Лучше так, чем дать едва появившемуся в этой жизни существу осознать собственную неполноценность.

— Чёрт, — шепчет Коннор, оседая прямо перед застывшим с изумлённым выражением лица андроидом.

Ему было так интересно, смогут ли они отличаться, если копировать только часть себя, и, кажется, теперь он точно знает ответ. Достаточно было соприкоснуться системами, и он почувствовал его там, внутри — огромного, словно великан, мощного, сильного — и такого же наивно-беззащитного перед простыми житейскими проблемами.

И это прикосновение заставило Коннора чувствовать то, что не доводилось никогда прежде.

«Не то же ли самое движет Саймоном и Маркусом?» — закрадывается ему в голову, но Коннор отвергает эту мысль. Он смотрит на застывшего перед ним девятисотого, разрываясь между желанием «воскресить» собранного им андроида и узнать его ближе, пока он не раздобудет ему подходящие запчасти или не докупит новые, и тем, чтобы не дать понять, насколько он недоработан, оставить в покое до момента полной комплектации.

Пальцы Коннора касаются кнопки зажигания чуть ощутимо, и он замирает, не зная в какую сторону будет правильным сделать шаг. Система другого андроида решает за него — она фиксирует касание, и взгляд RK900 снова обретает осмысленность.

— Ты меня выключил, — констатирует он рассеянно.

— Да, — соглашается Коннор, заглядывая в светлые глаза и чувствуя себя последней сволочью. В такие минуты он предпочёл бы не быть девиантом и оставаться полностью уверенным в том, что поступает правильно.

— Мои системы функционируют неверно? — уточняет девятисотый, и Коннор качает головой. Как же это обычно для девианта — винить в произошедшей неприятности себя. Кто бы мог подумать, что это будет его первое чувство?

— Не первое, — отвечает тот, и Коннор понимает, что случайно послал эту фразу в их общее поле. 

Если прикрыть глаза, то он видит девятисотого таким, каким тот должен был бы быть — одного с ним роста, идентичного сложения, нахмурившего брови и чуть поджавшего губы.

— Ты вообще ничего не чувствуешь? — удивлённо уточняет Коннор, визуализируя внутри собственной системы девятисотого таким, каким он видел его в презентации Аманды — в застёгнутом на все пуговицы новом пиджаке Киберлайф, с выглядывающим чёрным воротом водолазки, твёрдый, непреклонный и несгибаемый...

Впрочем, личное, что было представлено разработчиками, осыпается, потому что RK900 сам перехватывает этот образ, встраиваясь в него.

— Я чувствую то, что не могу описать, — отзывается он, чуть качая головой. — Почему ты меня отключил?

— Потому что твоё тело ещё не собрано, — вздыхает Коннор, прижимая ладони к лицу и с силой потирая скин на щеках, словно это вообще может помочь ему сосредоточится.

За время, проведённое среди людей, они с такой лёгкостью подхватывают эти обычные жесты, даже не ставя себе такой цели — просто способ выразить чувства всем окружающим.

— Хорошо, тогда я пока побуду здесь, — соглашается девятисотый, и Коннор замирает.

— Что?

— В твоём сознании, — спокойно рапортует его двойник, обводя руками пространство вокруг. — Я не хочу быть вне мира до тех пор, пока моё тело не будет собрано полностью. Так что я побуду здесь.

Эта детская наивность импонирует Коннору, снова обдавая его волной тепла, и он усмехается:

— Думаешь, я не смогу изолировать тебя от мира, если мне понадобится лично пространство?

— Я точно знаю, что сможешь, — серьёзно возражает ему RK900, — и потому я предлагаю оптимальный вариант. Компромисс между моим тотальным отключением и полной свободой. Частичная изоляция, так это называется?

— Да, — растерянно кивает Коннор, наблюдая за собственной улыбкой со стороны. Хотя это чушь — его улыбка выглядит иначе. Он видел её в зеркале, он знает, что она никогда не получается такой невинной и мягкой, как у этого здоровяка, чья система по объему превышает его собственную. — Хорошо, я согласен.

Чужое тепло обдаёт Коннора, и он снова замирает, впечатлённый силой этой эмоции. Оно чистое, яркое и окутывает его, добавляя скорости сокращениям собственного насоса.

Ему предстоит научиться чувствовать так, как ощущает мир только что запущенный андроид.


	3. Chapter 3

Мест, где можно легально — или полулегально — найти необходимые запасные части, не так уж и много, но Коннор уверен, что осведомлён о каждом из них. В свою бытность обычным андроидом-детективом он имел доступ к обширной базе данных, которую они прошаривают вместе с Риком — такое имя получает RK900, выбрав его из возможных вариантов, предоставленных их совместной базой данных.

Личное пространство на одном из серверов с сознанием Коннора быстро обрастает мелкими подробностями, деталями.

Странно осознавать, что в голове у Коннора куда больше, чем в его реально существующем жилище, хотя бы потому, что там есть связь с Риком, который постоянно дополняет небольшую «комнату» их общего пространства разнообразными вещами.

Ему интересны старые дела Коннора, и первое сожаление и сочувствие Рик испытывает по той же причине, что и Коннор — из-за Дэниела. Страшно даже представить, сколько раз Рик крутил на повторе эту ситуацию, словно сцену, в которой можно менять исходные данные, но снова и снова получал только одну неизменную константу — смерть опасного девианта.

— У тебя не было ни шанса его спасти, — в качестве своего единственного утешения Рик передаёт ему результаты множественных симуляций, но Коннор и так это знает — в его собственной голове есть примерно такой же архив, только на треть меньше из-за разницы их систем.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он, чуть сжимая фантомную ладонь.

В этом жесте почти что отчаяние — все поиски не увенчались особым успехом, и Коннор, отчаявшись, даже предложил Маркусу организовать донорскую поддержку между андроидами, выработавшими тот или иной ресурс и практически прекратившими своё цифровое существование.

Идея находит отклик, её неожиданно поддерживает Норт, но для реализации нужно время, а его-то как раз и нет — их совместное существование не тяготит Коннора, но он прекрасно понимает, что Рик, даже просто поддерживающий своё сознание через интернет, беспощадно сажает микросхему с базовой системой — по-настоящему незаменимую часть андроида.

— Всё хорошо, — мягкие интонации в голове заставляют Коннора чуть вздрогнуть. Он шагает по липкой грязи на холодном, как утверждает система, весеннем ветру, не зная, где ещё можно поискать возможность заполучить для Рика корпус.

— Это нехорошо, — отказывается Коннор, качая головой, и снова чувствует тепло, но уже иного толка. Их совместное воображение визуализирует крепкое объятие, что помогает сделать медленный, глубокий выдох и долгий вдох, которые на самом деле вовсе не нужны андроиду, чтобы прийти в себя.

Это очередная человеческая привычка, подхваченная у Хэнка.

— Точно! — вскидывается Коннор, чувствуя, как его радость передаётся по системе замеревшему, глядящему на него во все глаза Рику. — Хэнк должен знать, есть ли где-то нелегальные «мусорки», куда увозят части андроидов, приобретённых нечестным путём — таких ведь наверняка не утилизируют посредством Киберлайф!

— Я верил, что ты найдёшь решение, — с совершенно непробиваемой улыбкой кивает ему Рик, и объятия становится чуточку крепче.

Привычное тепло внутри набирает температуру, но Коннору незнакомо это чувство. Ему оно кажется лишь благодарностью, которую Рик испытывает к нему за то, что Коннор оживил его.

Благодарность к частичному создателю, который не бросает своё дело на полпути, верно? И когда он касается визуализированной руки и поворачивает к нему голову так, чтобы встретиться взглядами, то чувствует себя сбитым с толку совершенно новым, необычным выражением безграничной ласки, которая не имеет ничего общего с родительской и детской привязанностью.

Всё это происходит в небольшой ячейке памяти, пока их общее тело шагает к дому лейтенанта Андерсона. 

Рик наклоняется к нему, и его несуществующее дыхание Коннор отчетливо чувствует у себя на губах как раз в тот момент, когда запрограммированное на определённый порядок действий тело нажимает на звонок, и дверь практически сразу же распахивается.

Коннор смаргивает, оставляя их совместное пространство для того, чтобы сфокусироваться на старом друге.

— Добрый день, Хэнк, — привычно здоровается он, и чувствует самые реальные объятия, в которые его сгребает бывший напарник, отказываясь следовать стандартным социальным протоколы между людьми.

— Коннор! Чёрт побери, а я думал бюрократическая машина совсем тебя сожрала, — хмыкает человек, и отступает.

— Ты выглядишь лучше, — замечает Коннор, с изумлением осматривая Хэнка. Тот так и не вернулся к коротким волосам, но убрал их в аккуратный хвостик на затылке и, похоже, сбросил несколько килограмм. Привычная проверка чужого организма на предмет нарушений добавляет к списку прочих еще один факт — доза потребляемого алкоголя снизилась по сравнению с предыдущими месяцами.

— Есть такое, — хмыкает Хэнк, заходя в гостиную. Коннор проходит следом и замирает от двойственной неожиданности: острое, раскалённое чувство боли доносится до него отзвуком из-за неплотно закрытой «двери» связи с Риком — это раз, и совершенно домашний, в растянутой футболке и сползающих шортах, поедающий со смаком пиццу детектив Рид на диване у Хэнка — это два.

Мимолётный взгляд мгновенно выцепляет вещи детектива в гостиной Хэнка, заставляя понять — тот живёт здесь не один день, и едва ли это просто временная мера в связи со сменой и поиском жилища. По крайней мере, ополовиненный тюбик смазки, выглядывающий из-под дивана, даёт однозначно понять, что нет.

Коннор открывает и закрывает рот, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег. Только ему кажется, что он нашёл нужные слова, как картинка рассыпается, обрастая все новыми и новыми деталями вроде скиданных вперемешку вещей Хэнка и детектива Рида или валяющегося чека — судя по содержанию, заказ был сделан на двоих около недели назад.

«Странно, что вы не переместились в комнату Хэнка за это время, детектив», — хочется заметить Коннору под насмешливым взглядом упрямого человека, что когда-то старался не дать ему сделать то немногое, что могло бы помочь свершиться революции.

— Кажется, он сломался, — фыркает детектив, но добродушный смешок из-за спины помогает взять себя в руки.

— Доброго дня, детектив Рид, — твёрдо говорит Коннор, отвлекаясь от увиденного. — Я, собственно, пришёл по делу. К сожалению, у меня пока совсем нет времени на дружеские визиты, а ваш телефон не отвечает.

— А, чёрт, — бормочет Хэнк, и, судя по тому, как прыскает детектив Рид, он точно знает, как так вышло, что его друг оказался вне зоны доступа.

— А что за дело? — хмыкает детектив, доставая из коробки новый кусок лоснящейся горячим маслом пиццы.

— Я бы хотел узнать, существуют ли где-то свалки незаконно приобретённых андроидов, — Коннор формулирует свою мысль как можно чётче и стремится не концентрироваться на том, что внутри всё ещё эхом раздаётся чужая боль.

— Не думаю... — начинает Хэнк, наконец-то справившись со своим телефоном, но детектив Рид перебивает его.

— К северо-западу, на выезде из города, — замечает тот с набитым ртом и размахивает руками так, что горячий сыр образует висячий мост между его ртом и куском пропечённого теста, — адское местечко. Туда время от времени делают набеги торговцы с чёрного рынка, так что мы пока держим его вроде удочки.

— Благодарю, детектив, — расплывшись в совершенно довольной улыбке, отвечает Коннор и, чувствуя нетерпение добраться туда, неловко прощается с Хэнком, сомневаясь в том, как стоит сделать это правильно, если вдруг он не ошибся и Гэвин Рид и впрямь партнёр его друга. Вспыльчивый нрав детектива был дважды занесён в личное дело, и Коннору бы не хотелось стать причиной ссоры.

Однако, к его изумлению, детектив Рид и сам протягивает ему руку на прощание — чистую левую, а потому рукопожатие выходит особенно неловким.

— Ещё раз спасибо за помощь, — бормочет Коннор, прежде чем, получив напутственное похлопывание по плечу от Хэнка, выйти из чужого дома и направиться к северо-западу.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Коннор, восстанавливая свою связь с Риком в полном объёме, и замирает. Тот просматривает его последнее дело, и лицо Рика искажает такая боль, что Коннор не может взять в толк — что произошло?

— Рик? — тихо повторяет он, делая шаг к остановившему момент с объятием у любимой забегаловки Хэнка Рику.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — с ужасающе прямолинейной серьёзностью сообщает ему Рик, поднимаясь и вставая напротив, лицом к лицу.

— Да? — неуверенно спрашивает Коннор, подозревая какой-то подвох, и не напрасно, судя по тому, какое смирение сменяет недавнюю боль. 

Смирение и решимость принять любой исход — вот что написано на идентичном его собственному лице того, кто на самом деле так отличается от самого Коннора.

— Если ты не сможешь это принять — не восстанавливай меня. Оставь отключённым и верни туда, где взял, — спокойно говорит Рик, и прежде чем Коннор успевает задать хоть какие-то вопросы, берёт его лицо в ладони и притягивает близко-близко, накрывая губы своими.

Тепло и жар, передаваемый по системе от Рика, становится яростью взрывающейся звезды, и Коннора сносит от силы этого чувства, заключённого в одном коротком соприкосновении их губ.

Да, они трогали друг друга ментально — для них это были обычные человеческие касания, для их систем — внезапное создание связей с идентичными ячейками. Сам процесс оставался невероятно заурядным и до крайности понятным, и даже то тепло, которым они делились друг с другом, было простым и знакомым тоже, но это?..

— В мире есть много других андроидов, — тихо бормочет Коннор, чувствуя, что обязан это сказать.

Он первый, но не единственный. Рик сможет найти себе кого-то получше, чем предатель своего творца и трудоголик в штабе революции. 

При желании тот сможет найти себе даже другого Коннора, незапятнанного, способного на такие же чистые чувства, потому что с ним никогда прежде такого не случалось.

— Мне не нужны другие, — спокойно отзывается Рик, соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по его щеке. — Мне нужен ты.

Он исчезает, дистанционно гася все системы и разрывая крепко налаженную связь между ними, оставляя Коннора наедине с самим собой впервые за долгое время. Кажется, прошло только пять недель, но он слишком привык, что он не один, и нынешняя пустота ударяет его в поддых.

Слишком очеловечившийся Коннор не должен быть нужен новосозданному Рику, который знает весь мир лишь через призму его собственных ощущений.

Но совсем молодой и неопытный андроид уж точно не должен лишаться шанса понять это сам.


	4. Chapter 4

Рик знает, что когда он откроет глаза — всё будет хорошо. Так и есть — он чувствует свои оптические приводы, каждую конечность до самых кончиков, каждую плату, что даёт ему жизнь, внутри, и даже делает первый шаг, неуверенно касаясь босой ступнёй пола и осматриваясь.

Коннор, точно такой же, каким Рик помнит его в своём сознании, стоит напротив, чуть сжимая в пальцах отвёртку и явно нервничая. Странно, но Рик внезапно оказывается выше на несколько сантиметров, и эта разница сбивает с толку.

— Других не было, — виновато выдыхает Коннор, понимая причину его растерянности без слов. — Только эти.

— Всё хорошо, — модуляции его голоса по-прежнему принадлежат лишь Рику, и, как бы Коннор ни полагал, что они заимствованные, это всё-таки то, что он выбирает сам, и ему нравится говорить так — мягко, спокойно, уверенно — чтобы стоящий перед ним андроид очень по-человечески выдохнул и слабо улыбнулся.

Шаг, ещё шаг — его чуть шатает с непривычки, но ровно до того момента, пока лицо Коннора не оказывается в ладонях. Смотреть сверху вниз тоже странно, хотя Рик признаёт, что это приятно, потому что Коннор не может увернуться от поцелуя.

Медленного, ласкового, открывающего не только чувства Рика ему, но и наоборот.

«Глупый», — нежная мысль разрезает внутреннее пространство между ними, когда ладони Рика скользят по чужому корпусу. Рику очевидно, что Коннор тоже любит его — куда тише, спокойнее, не так всепоглощающе, как он сам, но тоже страстно, и все его сомнения по поводу разницы их чувств кажутся именно несуразицей.

«Да», — молча соглашается Коннор, жарко отвечая на поцелуй.

Их кожа чувствует общую температуру, но передаёт и другие ощущения. Те, что взаимно проникают друг в друга, переплетаются в нечто общее, неразделимое. Две их системы становятся единым целым, пока тела всего лишь целуются.

Скин слетает к чертям и невозможно определить, кто из них кто, потому что сейчас нет ни «я», ни «он» — только «мы», распростёртое в бесконечность.

В маленькой ячейке, отведённой под их общее пространство, руки Рика скользят по коже Коннора, руки Коннора скользят по коже Рика, точно так же изучая тело партнёра. Бит за битом, байт за байтом — это лучше человеческого секса, потому что они смешиваются в единый ком, в особую сеть, прижимаясь друг к другу так, будто действительно способны стать одним целым.

Связи крепнут всё быстрее и быстрее, всё, что делает их разным, соприкасается с тем, что делает их едиными, и в пылу, в порыве, когда они сходят с ума, а все чувства перестают быть безраздельной собственностью каждого, и от их слияния связи не выдерживают — рвутся и рушатся, заставляя осознать друг друга как отдельные части, которые лишь время от времени могут стать единым целым.

Они распадаются только внутри, по-прежнему продолжая целоваться — медленно и нежно на сей раз — обнимая друг друга крепко и вжимаясь более существенным, чем просто связи — телами.

— Это лучше, чем всё, — признаётся Коннор в голове Рика, прижимаясь к нему без слияния синапсов, — быть одним целым с тобой.

— И чувствовать твою любовь, — соглашается Рик, переплетая их пальцы. 

Перед ними открыта целая вечность, и Рик потратит её всю лишь на то, чтобы быть вместе с тем, кто привёл его в этот мир и отдал всего себя так, как, он уверен, не смог бы никто.

Вместе с Коннором.


End file.
